


Moonlit Ivory

by cactuslester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuslester/pseuds/cactuslester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan can’t fall asleep, so he plays piano. Phil thinks it’s the most beautiful thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit Ivory

     Moonlight slanted through Dan’s window, casting a soft light on the floor of his bedroom. He tossed and turned and kicked at his bed sheets but nothing helped him fall asleep. Rolling over to grab his phone, he saw that it was 3:17am, too early to just get up and have breakfast. Dan decided that he wasn’t going to fall asleep any time soon, so he dragged himself up and lumbered to his piano.

    Playing quietly as to not wake Phil sleeping in the next room, Dan let the music flow from his fingers to the aged ivory piano keys. He rarely had time to play, but now, in the wee hours, when most of London was asleep and there was nothing nagging in his mind, he could lose himself in the music.

~

    Phil’s eyes fluttered open and he was immediately shocked at how dark it was. His clock read 3:21am. As he adjusted to the darkness, a familiar melody floated through the flat. _Dan’s still awake_.

     Phil padded towards Dan’s room and saw the door slightly ajar; he leaned on the doorway, listening. Dan’s piano playing was one of Phil’s favorite sounds, one that he definitely didn’t hear often enough. He smiled, looking at Dan so immersed in a world of his own, fingers gliding over the keys.

     Taking care to be as quiet as humanly possible, Phil tiptoed over to Dan and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Interrupted by Fireworks?”, Phil asked, although he knew the answer already.

“Mmm hmm, it’s our song remember?”

“Of course, Bear, how could I forget?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to write a short drabble, and so I did. Honest feedback, positive or negative, would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
